Infinite stratos My way
by KuroTaka14
Summary: Charlette and Ichika get stranded in the middle of the forest on a school trip will a new romance come from this. This is a charlettexIchika fanfic (rated M just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

(Authors Note: my story like I said in the summary is CharlettexIchika because I really like this pairing and theres like barely any up on the site. Anyway my story is an AU story where the events of the second season don't happen the same way and the story starts after the ending of the first season when Ichika his harem and his sister and Yamada are all on a camping trip at a cabin in the middle of a forest and currently Ichika and Charlette are the only people there because the rest of them went shopping)

(Ichika's pov)  
>(Me and Char are sitting on a couch in the middle of the main room of the cabin and its really quiet because neither of us have said anything in a while finally i break the silence) hey Char do you want to practice with our IS's while we wait for everyone to come back she looks up at me seeming a little startled by the sudden noise then she says that it sounds like a great idea in her french accent<br>(outside everyone's pov)  
>Ichika equips Byakushki then char follows suit and equips her IS Rafale Revive charlette flies back a good distance away from Ichika and equips two pistol like guns and starts shooting at him Ichika starts flying towards charlette and equips his sword he manages to evade most of charlettes bullets but still takes some damage then hits charlette in<br>the side with his sword then they quickly move away from each other and repeat a similar pattern of attack until both of their shield energy was around 100 then Ichika used  
>his ignition boost he charged at charlette and before she could react she'd been hit and her shield energy dropped to zero but right when she was hit she shot one final shot at<br>Ichika sending them both down into the forest below  
>(Ichika's pov)<br>I woke up on the ground with my IS in standby mode I tried to equip Byakushki but nothing happend I said maybe it broke during the fall I looked over my body to see if I'm  
>injured anywhere but I was fine but my shirt was ripped to shreds I look around my surroundings a little and don't see char anywhere then I say well looks like she didn't land around here<br>so first I need to find her but where to look this forest is huge hhhmmmm... after a little thinking I say I got it I'll climb this tree and look for her from higher  
>ground so after I climbed the tree I see an area where there's a bunch of smoke so I run all the way back there and I see char on the ground knocked out I run over to her<br>too see if she's injured and surely enough there is a small gash on her left theigh and left forearm I move her over to a nearby stream and wash the cuts then I use the  
>tatterd remains of my shirt that cling to my body as bandages then I lay her back against a tree then I lay down next to her waiting for her to wake up after about an hour<br>I started to doze off  
>(the next morning charlette's pov)<br>I woke up with a splitting hedache and I hear birds chirping around me the next thing I noticed was something warm up against my body I open my eyes and see my arms wrapped  
>around a shirtless Ichika my face turns a bright red and I start stuttering before I scream then Ichika sturs before his eyes gradually open then a flash of realization<br>made him open his eyes wide and he jumped up then he said oh I forgot I fell asleep in the forest wait Char he turns around and looks at me and he sighs with relief man I'm  
>glad your okay I ask him what happend and why are we in a forrest he says after our sparring match we fell into the forest and my IS was damaged and when I found you.<br>you were unconcious and injured so I patched you up and laid you against the tree. It took me a minute to process everything I just heard but then I said if I can get my  
>IS working we can get out of here Ichika said that it was worth a try so I tried deploying my IS but nothing happend I chuckled a little and said looks like my IS is broken<br>too he said looks like we're walking home come on we need to get a move on before it gets dark I say Okay I'm coming and the two of us start walking  
>(sunset charlette's pov)<br>Me and Ichika have been walking for who knows how long but judging by the sky it's probably around 8 o'clock while we're walking I slip on some mud and fall in a puddle  
>of mud with a thump Ichika turns around and tries to walk over to help but trips on a tree root and falls on top of me then suddenly I feel a jolt of both pain and pleasure<br>I look down and see that ichika's left hand had just squezed my left breast then he lifts his head and it's like two inches from my face and I can feel my face heat up from  
>blushing after like 30 seconds he got up and helped me up<br>(Ichika's pov)  
>after I helped Char up I said come on lets try to cover a little more ground before it gets dark she just looks away and says humph I said come on are you still mad about<br>what just happend it was an accident she just does the same thing as last time then I say come on whats with you there's no reason to be mad then instead of Char just ignoring  
>me she yells yes there is a reason you keep toying with my emotions I say what! when do I do that she now clearly furious yells about a minute ago when you fell on me<br>because I love you and when you do stuff like acting like you have feelings for me then act like I'm just another one of your friends after she finished screaming she  
>breathed heavily for like 10 seconds then gasped and covered her mouth then she fell to her knees and tears started to stream down her eyes.<br>(charlette's pov)  
>(I can't believe I just said that he probab;y never even wants to see me again) I just sat there uncontrollably crying not even able to speak after the horrible things I<br>just said after a while I heard Ichika drop down to my level he moved my hands away from my face and stared deep into my eyes then the next thing I knew he kissed me after  
>about 10 seconds he broke the kiss then said Char I'm sorry for playing with your emotions like that its just I'm so confused because I know deep in my heart I have feelings<br>for you Laura,Houki,Cecilia, and Rin but I didn't want to hurt anyone and I wasn't sure who I cared about most but when I saw you there on the ground crying because of  
>something I did my heart ached and it made me feel like I couldn,t be happy again until I saw your beautiful smile it made me realize your the one I care about the most<br>your the one I love. I felt more tears coming down my eyes but these were tears of joy I quickly wrapped my arms around Ichika and cried these tears of joy until i fell asleep  
>(Ichika's pov)<br>(wow a lot happend today it was crazy but it was worth it to find the girl I love) I picked up the sleeping Char and laid her against a big tree then I layed down right next  
>to her and fell asleep.<p>

(Authors Note: wah hoo the first chapter is finally done and I hoped you guys all liked it but if you didn't I'm open to constructive critiscism but please haters keep your hates to yourselves. like I said I'm open to constructive critiscism so feel free to suggest any ideas for the next chapter because honestly I'm having alittle writers block so see you guys next time)


	2. Update

Hello readers sorry I haven't done anything for this strory in I think 2 years but I lost my passion for this story long ago as well as the password for this account till I stumbled upon it on a paper taped to the bottom of my desk I put there 2 years ago so I'm probably gonna leave this as just a one shot or put it on hiatus as I have no ideas I may be willing to put it up for adoption though so contact me on my new account Kuro Kirigaya as that has become my new account if you are interested and sorry for keeping the what 8 people who followed this story it was eight right let me go check... yeah eight people waiting for so long


End file.
